


pasensya ka na

by dinivanter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, FILIPINO TITLE BUT IT'S IN ENGLISH DW, Hurt No Comfort, Hyunho - Freeform, I still don't know, M/M, Moving On, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short, bitter af, don't attack him, how to tag, hyunho's been together for four years, hyunjin is a sweetheart tho, i love silent sanctuary, jisung is minho's best friend, listen to the song it's nice, minsung - Freeform, that's all ig, the title's translation is 'im sorry', this is between the besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinivanter/pseuds/dinivanter
Summary: jisung was the playboyminho was his best friend
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	pasensya ka na

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first angst one shot pls idk how it'll turn out i hope you enjoy though <3

Do you remember?

_"Jisung, when will you stop playing with other people's feelings?" Minho pouts at him._

_The younger sighs, looking away from the sparkling eyes of the older. He always heard that question, and his answer would always be the same._

_"Soon, I guess."_

_Minho huffs, rolling his eyes. "Hey, you're my best friend."_

_Jisung hated that word._

_"I'm your hyung."_

_He wanted that to change._

_"But this, this isn't acceptable! Ji, you're hurting other people just because_ you _were hurt."_

_Jisung's still hurting._

_"Yeah." He mutters instead, not bothering to listen to his hyung's words._

_Minho groans, nearly smacking his head on the table. "This is hopeless."_

I changed now, but you still love him. Right?

_Minho enters the room, seeing the younger on the couch, scrolling on his phone. "No girl? Or boy?" He asked._

_Jisung scoffs, "I'm offended. I'm trying to stop, hyung, and now that there's no one here you're gonna ask where they are?"_

_The older chuckles, plopping his bag on the other couch beside the one Jisung was laying on. "I'm just asking! Not quite used to it yet, though."_

_"Whatever, hyung."_

_"Rude, I might actually consider being Hyunjin's bestie if you keep treating me like that." Minho teases, jumping and crashing on the younger._

_Jisung yelps, ignoring how his stomach flipped uncomfortably at the mention of the other dancer's name. Minho's been talking about him ever since they talked in their dance club._

_"You love me, you can't do that." Minho laughs at Jisung's words, agreeing along with it._

_Jisung would take whatever he could get, even if it wasn't what he really wanted._

You still kept choosing him over me, hyung.

_"Hyung! Let's go to the arcade tomorrow, and I'll finally beat you in that wrestling game!" Jisung challenged, a competitive flare in his eyes._

_But the older just laughed. "Sorry, Ji. Hyunjin asked if we could hang out tomorrow, maybe next time." He smiled sweetly at the mention of the other's name._

_Jisung sighs, crossing his arms with a pout. "Hyuuung, it's been three weeks now! You see him everyday anyway!" He tried to argue._

_"Ji, I see you everyday as well." Minho chuckles, standing up to ruffle his hair. "I'll sleep now, I got a big day tomorrow. Wish me luck!"_

_"Yeah." Jisung tried to laugh it off. "Have fun hyung, I hope you choke on the food you eat tomorrow!"_

_"Hey!"_

You kept leaving me alone, in the home we used to share.

_Where the heck is that guy!? Jisung kept checking his phone. It was already 1:32AM, yet he didn't receive any calls or messages from Minho._

_Of course the younger knew where he was._

_Jisung sighs, looking around the room he shared with Minho. It was always noisy, now it's just the silence eating him up._

_The boy curled into a ball on the couch, feeling the tears rush to his eyes. "What happened to you." He mumbles monotonously._

_A tear rolled down his cheek, right when the door opens. Jisung quickly wiped it away, jumping onto his feet. He turns around, to see the one and only, his only hyung._

_"Hyung!" Jisung calls, taking note of the sleeping students in the other rooms._

_Minho flinches, turning around after closing the door. "Ji? Why are you still awake?" He asked._

_"I was waiting for you." Jisung deadpans, crossing his arms. "Where have you been?"_

_"I was with Hyunjin-" Minho pauses, and the younger visibly sees the blush on his cheeks. "Y-Yeah."_

_The older quickly walks away. No hug, no head pat, no greeting._

_If Jisung saw a hickey on his neck, he ignored it._

You kept drifting away, we were going back to being strangers.

_"Hyung, let's-"_

_"Not now, Jisung. I'm finally gonna meet his friends!" Minho cheers, slipping into his shoes quickly._

_'What about me? Aren't you gonna let him meet me?' Jisung ignored the thought. Nodding his head, a small smile on his face. "Alright, have fun hyung! Come back-"_

_Click. The door closed._

_The younger ignores the tears escaping his eyes, going to the bedroom they used to share._

_"Wow." Jisung laughs bitterly, wiping the tears on his cheeks. "My eyes must be really tired, huh."_

_He hugs the pillow Minho used to sleep on, inhaling the scent the older used to leave behind. It was disappearing._

When we finally talked properly again..

_"Ji! Ji! Sungie!!" Minho excitedly runs towards the younger in the hallways, catching Jisung's attention right away._

_"Hyung?" Jisung smiles, albeit a little confused._

_But the younger made up his mind, shaking his head a little._

_"We need to talk." Both of them said. Jisung was serious, Minho was excited._

_The older nods his head quickly, grabbing the younger by his wrist, dragging him to the part of the stairs where no one would come to._

_Minho used to hold his hand._

_"So, ladies first!" Minho teases, waiting for the younger to speak. Jisung chuckles and rolls his eyes._

_"Hyung," He takes a deep breath. "I like you."_

_Yeah, right then, his world fell apart._

_"I know you like Hyunjin, and it's alright." Jisung laughs, a little too brightly, while smacking the side of a shocked Minho's arm. "I'll wait for you, hyung."_

_Jisung hoped the older understood what he meant._

_"It's your turn, hyung?" Jisung tilts his head to the side, finally snapping Minho out of his thoughts._

_"O-Oh, right." Minho says, forgetting about Jisung's confession. The bright smile on his face is back. "Hyunjin and I are finally dating!"_

_Were they really best friends?_

_"Oh my god!" Jisung's eyes widens. "Hyung, congratulations, you're finally not single!" He was about to hug the older._

_But then his boyfriend arrived, wrapping an arm around him. "Hey, Min hyung." Hyunjin greets._

_Hyunjin sees the smaller, eyes widening a little bit. "Who's this?"_

_He never talked about him._

_"This is Jisung! He's my best friend!" Minho smiles, patting the younger's head. Jisung was supposed to be giddy, if it weren't for the pat feeling so awkward and forced._

_Jisung bows anyway, smiling at the taller. Then he realized, of course Minho would like Hyunjin more. "Hi Hyunjin, Minho talks a lot about you."_

_The couple blushes, and Jisung wanted to throw himself out of the world._

_"That's so cute." Hyunjin chuckles, poking the older's cheek. "It was really nice to meet you, Jisung. But my friends are waiting, catch up later bub!"_

_When Hyunjin left, Minho looked at the younger. "Hey, Ji.."_

_"Yeah?" He knew what was coming._

_"I'm really sorry.. but you know I don't like you like that, right..?" Minho looks down, avoiding his eyes._

It hurt, it really did.

_"Hyung, it's not your fault. Be happy for me."_

I cried, screamed, I broke down.

_"If both of you ever.. you know, just know I'll be here for you, alright?"_

I wanted to be the one kissing your cheek.

_"I'll wait, hyung, if I ever get a chance."_

I wanted to be yours, I wanted you to be mine.

_He nods his head quietly, turning around to leave the younger alone by the stairs._

_Jisung smiles to himself, turning to the other direction._

_"As long as it takes."_

But hey. It's been four years.

Why are you suddenly in front of me?

"Ji," Minho's crying at the doorstep, Jisung quickly engulfs him in a hug.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" The younger asks, feeling a little breathless by Minho's tight grip on him.

"J-Ji, I'm so sorry!" Minho sobbed, pulling back to let the younger see his face. "I'm such a jerk."

Jisung cupped the older's face, wiping the endless tears leaving his eyes. "We've been through that. Why are you crying?"

"H-Hyunjin," Minho's voice cracked, looking down on the ground. "We're over."

"What?"

"He likes someone else now, Ji." Minho cried, hugging the younger once again. It wasn't tight anymore, it's just weak. "We broke up."

Jisung stayed silent at the older's words, rubbing circles on his back to soothe him a little. He was a little shocked when Minho pulled away again.

"J-Ji, I love you."

_The spark disappeared long ago, hyung._

"Hyung, you don't love me." Jisung smiles sadly. Minho was shocked at his words, his grip loosening. "You still love him, hyung."

"B-But I'm willing to give you a chance!" Minho weakly protested.

_I was willing to take it._

"I won't take it," Jisung softly says, shaking his head. "I don't want it anymore."

The older stayed quiet, nodding his head slowly. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"It's alright, give someone else a chance when you move on from him."

_Don't be like me._

"I'll always be your best friend, hyung."

_Maybe four years made me realize I needed someone better._

Jisung lifts Minho's chin up using his finger, leaning in to plant a soft peck on his lips. A sign of closure.

When he leans back, he sees Minho looking at him softly, a face full of apologies, sorrow and regrets. Yet he had that soft smile on his face. A sign of acceptance.

_Maybe you'll realize it soon._

_You deserve someone better, but that's not me anymore._


End file.
